


Of morning showers and coffees

by phantomunmasked



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomunmasked/pseuds/phantomunmasked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrea, Sharon, and an early morning call-out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of morning showers and coffees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kayryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayryn/gifts).



> Dedicating to the lovely Kayryn. Hope this cheers you a bit, luv. x

Andrea woke to the sound of the en-suite door swinging softly shut. With a grimace and a groan she stretched, winced as vertebrae cracked and re-aligned themselves. Kicking the duvet off she fumbled on the bedside table for her phone.

 

5.47 am.

 

_Well,_ she mused. _Could be worse._

Barefoot, she padded to the kitchen, smiling as she heard the muffled sound of the shower starting up. She pictured Sharon, standing miserably under the hot, powerful spray, barely awake and scowling at the injustice of an early morning call-out. Andrea shook her head as she leaned against the granite kitchen counter, flicked the coffee-maker on. The things they put up with for their jobs, for their _duty._ Yes. Sharon, so normally a tea person, would need coffee this morning.

 

(Especially given her sleepless nights, lately. Rusty and Stroh and Ricky and Emily and so many, so many plagued Sharon’s dreams.)

 

Andrea tilted her head this way and that, exhaled in relief as knots of tension undid themselves. She really had to stop slouching. The coffee maker beeped, a dignified half tone that jolted Andrea upright once more. With deft fingers Andrea plucked her favourite mug from the mug tree, an indecently large, monochrome striped affair that was the only adequately sized vessel for her caffeine intake.

  
(Sharon had bought her that mug and a bag of her favourite roast on their first anniversary, with a knowing smile and a stern warning that they share.)

 

Coffee, dark and bitter and rich and strong sloshed into the mug and Andrea inhaled, relished the spark of life that flared brightly in her gut. Gingerly she took a sip, wiggling her toes against the cold slate tiles underfoot as she pictured the liquid energy circulating her system, warming her, revitalising her from the soles of her feet to her crown. Another sip, a happy sigh, and she pushed herself off the countertop, wandered back to the bedroom, pushed the en suite door open with a languid hip.

 

Andrea had made sure to let the door swing shut loudly enough that Sharon knew there was someone else in the room with her, and sure enough the shower curtain was twitched aside. Green eyes flicked from Andrea’s face to the large mug in her hands and then widened, almost comically.

 

“Is that coffee?”

 

Andrea took a sip, nodded, hoisted herself onto the countertop. Took another sip.

 

One hand clutching the edge of the shower curtain, Sharon narrowed her eyes and pointed a soap-slicked finger at the mug.

 

“You’d better not finish that before I get out of here.”

 

Andrea smirked and shrugged her shoulders, non-committally. Sharon really was a sight to behold, scowling with her hair piled in a messy, wet pile on top of her head, soap suds coating her forearms. If only she knew how non-threatening she looked. Andrea hummed and took another sip from her mug, watched the blurred shape of her lover finishing her ablutions behind the translucent plastic.

 

All too soon the water was wrenched off, the shower curtain flung aside. Andrea hid her smirk behind her coffee mug as she took in the sight of her lover, naked and pink-skinned and lovely and bordering on irate. Quite unabashedly she gazed at Sharon’s form, proud in carriage and even prouder for the marks life had seen fit to give her (scars and bullet wounds and stretch marks from lives, harboured and borne). The mug trembled infinitesimally in her hands and she set it against her thigh, took comfort in the circle of warmth pressed to her skin as she watched her lover sling a towel about her naked form, patting tender skin dry. As Sharon tucked a towel snugly about herself, she finally turned to Andrea, green eyes greedily devouring the sight of that monochrome mug.

 

“Give. Now.”

 

Sharon’s voice was pitched low, and Andrea swallowed involuntarily at the sheer _want_ in her lover’s unusually uneven timbre. Rather bravely, she tucked the mug behind her, shook her head, pointed at Sharon’s wet, tangled mane, dripping staccato pitter patter onto the floor.  

 

With a scowl, Sharon seized another towel, bent at the waist, turbaned her hair in one expert, fluid motion. She straightened up, and Andrea’s breath caught in her throat at the colour high on Sharon’s cheeks, the indignation just edging out Sharon’s exhaustion in those blazing green eyes. A questioning brow was arched at her and Andrea spread her knees, beckoned Sharon closer with a cocked head.

 

“A kiss, first.”

 

Huffing softly, Sharon nonetheless complied, stepping into the bracket of Andrea’s legs, reaching up with warm hands to grasp her lover’s face, pressed warm lips to warm lips. Andrea hummed her contentment, parted her lips to let Sharon lick her way in, taste that unique combination of _Andrea_ and _coffee_ and _oh –_ perfection, in their mingled breaths. They stood for a moment, foreheads pressed together, breathing in the warm, moist, perfumed air. Green eyes met blue and all of a sudden Sharon’s ire was cooled, quelled by the quiet declaration of love that a shared mug of coffee telegraphed.  Andrea smiled, not a little tiredly, reached behind her for the mug.

 

“Here.”

 

Sharon took it with a wan smile, drank the cooling liquid in measured gulps as her lover watched her. As she emptied the mug and handed it back to Andrea her lover caught her wrist, rubbed a gentle thumb over her pulse point. She shuddered, and bowed her head. She knew what Andrea meant.

 

_Be safe. Come home to me._

_I love you._

Still staring at her feet, Sharon nodded, allowed Andrea to press a kiss to her crown before she slipped out of the bathroom to allow Sharon to dress for the day in peace.

 

This was what it was to be loved, Sharon knew, as she squared her shoulders, stood before her wardrobe.

 

_I’ll return, dearest._

_For you._

_For us._


End file.
